Trouble's Life story
by troubleholly4ever
Summary: Yay! Chapter 2 finally up....3 up as soon as possible!
1. Preschool

**Trouble: I hate you Artemis!**

**Arty: why?  
Trouble: You put my crappy life story online!**

**Arty: Opps! Got to run, hope you enjoy.**

**Hehe sorry about them they fight sometimes. **

**Preschool:**

"Mummy, I don't wanna go to school!" Tyler whined as he got pushed out the door by his mum. 

"Well your going, sorry Tyler dear, you need to be smart." Tyler's mum pushed him into his booster seat, in the back seat of the old car they had. 

"How many times do I have to tell you, mummy, my name is Trouble!" Tyler pouted as him mum drove away from the house.

**At Evergreen Preschool**

Trouble walked into his new preschool, his arms crossed over his chest, and his face was twisted into an attempted angry face. His mum walked off talking to the teacher. He looked around nervously, and noticing all the fun toys he started loosing up. A slight smile teased at his lips as another young boy with dark brown strode over. 

"Hi, what's your name, mines Ash?" Ash said teetering back and forth on his toes, a huge smile spread across his face.

"My names Trouble." Trouble replied, his eyes brightening up. 

"Cool. Nice name!" 

"Thank you." Trouble replied. 

"Ugh." Ash sighed

"What?"

"Her." Ash said pointing toward a small, very small, red-haired elf. 

"What's wrong with her?" 

"Things, well Ill talk to you later." Ash replied nervously, sliding away. 

The small girl elf skipped over, her long red hair bouncing off her shoulders, and her huge hazel eyes sparkling. Her blue spring dress flowed around her legs, and her blue high tops wrapped around her tiny legs. She was about the size of Trouble but just a tad smaller. 

"Uhhh, hi rainbow head." Trouble said nervously.

"What did you just call me?" She replied her smile disappearing. 

"Rainbow head, I mean your hair is red." 

"I am no rainbow head! What's wrong with you?" She yelled, her fists curling in rage. 

"Well I don't know what's wrong with you!" Trouble yelled back, not knowing that he was about to receive a lot of pain. 

"You're a little oaf!" She screamed, and socked Trouble right in the nose. 

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" Trouble screeched running around in circles. Then he stopped and faced her and socked her in the exact spot. 

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" She screamed and punched him back. Then before you knew it the two were rolling around the floor screaming, bleeding, and punching each other. 

Troubles mum, and Holly's grandma came running, pulling the screaming preschools apart from each other. They both bled openly, and their eyes where turning black. Their guardians held their arms back as they glared at each other, both growling and fighting to get back at each other. 

"Tyler Jonathon Kelp! Stop!" Trouble's mum sternly said looking her son in the eye. 

"But—" 

"No buts young man we are taking you in the corner and you are staying there!" 

"But—" 

"March!" Trouble glared at his mum, and slouched over to the corner. A frantic nurse went over to Trouble cleaning up his wounds. Holly smiled evilly as her grandma cleaned her up and sent her to another corner. 

From that day on preschool was horrible for Trouble, and Holly. They fought every day, and it usually involved blood. Trouble decided to become a rabbit farmer, and became best friends with Ash. Holly wanted to become an LEP officer, and she became best friends with Heather. Trouble and Holly literally hated each other, and never got along. The teacher knew better then to pair them together. 

**Yes I said Trouble wanted to be a rabbit farmer! Kinda stupid eh? But I will have chapter two up soon. But if you didn't like please review! I want to know if I should finish this, but I don't have to.**

**Holly: hehe, I remember that!**

**Trouble: Ya fun wasn't it? **


	2. Church

Sorry it took sooo long with Chapter two…I'm trying to write other things Chapter 3 will be up as soon as possible

**Sorry it took sooo long with Chapter two…I'm trying to write other things Chapter 3 will be up as soon as possible!**

**Trouble: Great chapter two…I'll get you mud boy!**

**Artemis: Hehe….don't mess with me smiles evily, gesturing toward Butler**

**Trouble: Still. I'll get you one of these days!**

**Haven City Church**

The Kelp's old car pulled up into the Church driveway, right beside the Short's car. Trouble got out of the car, still fidgeting with his uncomfortable clothes. His mother glared at him and drug him inside. Before service they ran into the Short's and decided to sit with them, (oh not good!), and they put Holly and Trouble right next to each other.

Holly seemed to glow in her new spring dress….and an idea sprung into Trouble's mind. He smirked evilly…as he took the grape juice for communion.

"Oops." He said sarcastically, dumping the cup of grape juice all over Holly's new dress.

"You demon!" Holly yelled, punching Trouble's nose….which then started to bleed freely. (Remember their in Church…haha!)

"Back at you!" Trouble yelped, punching her, and dragging her to the floor! Then the fight started….and the parents got banned from the Church…..for unruly children!

After the fight, Trouble's and Holly's parents talked to the pastor…and Holly and Trouble sat in opposite cars glaring at each other.

Troubles parents climbed into the car, not saying a word. Trouble smiled weakly as his father glared harshly at him. Trouble was grounded for the next month…and so was Holly….!

**Trouble: Haha……**

**Holly: Not funny….**

**I know still fighting…next chapter will have some tragedy….and friendship….and love in later chapters! **


End file.
